


Sweet Christmas Kisses

by AJDiamond



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Kissing, M/M, Minor cursing, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJDiamond/pseuds/AJDiamond
Summary: Prompto nods, leaning into him, "It's perfect, I've never had a better cup of hot cocoa.""I can think of something sweeter than the drink." Noctis' fingertips brush against his arm.Prompto shudders a little under the touch. "Yeah? And what's that?"Noctis pulls a small bundle of leaves with white berries from his pocket and dangles it over their heads. Prompto looks up and blushes; he can't believe that Noct has had mistletoe in his pocket this whole time. Well, he kinda can.





	Sweet Christmas Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Tis the season for sweet, fluffy Promptis kisses! <3 I had a lot of fun writing this one especially for the Christmas/Holiday season! Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> \- AJD

Prompto loves Christmas, he loves everything about the holiday; from the (massive amount of) decorating, to picking out the perfect Christmas tree, to shopping for his friends and beloved boyfriend, to singing the same carols over, and over, and _over_ again.

 

Noctis, on the other hand, isn't into Christmas. It's not that he doesn't like it or even has anything against it, he's just not a big Christmas lover like Prompto. He'd rather sit and watch him decorate their apartment than help decorate. (He does everything wrong anyway.) He'd rather stay home and shop online than go out to the mall with him. And he does eventually get annoyed from hearing, Ralphie the Red-Beaked Chocobo, being sung for the seventh million time. (Yes, Prompto may or may not have made up his own little Christmas carol.) Picking out the perfect tree and helping Prompto decorate it though, is and forever will be a must of Noctis. It's a tradition that will never be broken - but it's not like Noct minds it all too much.

 

Something else Prompto notices that his boyfriend doesn't mind about Christmas is the mistletoe. It gives him reason to kiss him and kiss him often, not that Prompto minds that.

 

* * *

 

"Prompto! Get in here! There's a Chocobo Christmas Special on TV!" Noctis calls from their living room.

 

Prompto's ears perk up, he nearly ties his own finger to the package that he's tying up with ribbon. A CHOCOBO Christmas Special? He hasn't heard about that! He bounds to his feet and runs down the hall, skidding into the living room. "Chocobo Christmas Special?!" He exclaims, the bells on his red and green elf hat jingling away. "How did I miss that in the TV guide?!" Prompto looks at the TV, it's blank. It takes a moment for him to process that there is music playing softly in the room and that the only lights shining are the ones twinkling on their tree.

 

"Whoa," The blonde looks to the couch where his boyfriend sits, he has a huge grin on his face. "I can't believe you fell for that."

 

Prompto folds his arms. "Noccttt," he begins. "Don't do that to me!"

 

"Aww, babe, how else was I going to get you in here?" Noctis asks tipping his head. "You've been wrapping gifts for hours and... I wanted to see you."

 

"You could wait another hour," Prompto turns away, "It's only a week till Christmas, Noct and you know how I hate wrapping things last minute."

 

"I know, I know, but I figured that you could use a little break," Noctis starts again. "I mean here I am, in my ugly Christmas sweater, I have two cups of my special cocoa..."

 

He peers behind him, "Shaken not stirred?"

 

"Shaken not stirred, just the way you like it."

 

Prompto turns back towards him and presses his lips together. Noctis throws him that smile, that smile that always melts Prompto's heart. Cocoa does sound good right now and Noctis does look pretty damn cute in his ugly Christmas sweater. "Come on, take a little break, Prom." He pats the empty space on the couch next to him.

 

He huffs and unfolds his arms. "Alright, just a tiny break and then I have to get back to work."

 

"A few moments of your time is all I need," Noctis tells him, picking up Prompto's favorite Santa Claus mug.

 

Prompto makes his way over to the couch and sits down, taking the mug from Noct's hand. Noctis picks up his own holiday-themed mug and lifts it. "A toast. To the Holidays."

 

"To the Holidays." Prompto echoes.

 

They clink mugs gently and they both take a sip of their warm, creamy beverages. Prompto closes his eyes and sighs. Noct can't really cook or bake, but he can make one amazing cup of hot cocoa. It has the perfect amount of milk, chocolate, cinnamon, and marshmallows. He's not all too sure how he does it, but he knows it's one thing that he looks forward to the most during Christmas time.

 

"Wonderful as usual," Prompto opens his eyes and smiles. "I swear this hot cocoa is a national treasure."

 

"Mm, yeah? You think?" Noctis asks, setting his cup down and placing an arm around him.

 

Prompto nods, leaning into him, "It's perfect, I've never had a better cup of hot cocoa."

 

"I can think of something sweeter than the drink." Noctis' fingertips brush against his arm.

 

Prompto shudders a little under the touch. "Yeah? And what's that?"

 

Noctis pulls a small bundle of leaves with white berries from his pocket and dangles it over their heads. Prompto looks up and blushes; he can't believe that Noct has had mistletoe in his pocket this whole time. Well, he kinda can. Noctis goes crazy for mistletoe, as crazy as he goes for tinsel for the tree. Either way, this was a complete and total set-up.

 

"You, especially after you drink hot cocoa," Noctis answers with a sly grin.

 

"This was a set-up!"

 

Noctis leans in and brushes his lips against his, "Darn right it was, and you can't get out of this. When you're under mistletoe you have to kiss the person you're under it with."

 

"I know," he grumbles, slightly annoyed that he just got played by his boyfriend.

 

"Sorry, I don't make the rules, babe," Noctis presses his forehead to his. "Now come on and kiss me."

 

Prompto places his mug on the coffee table. There's no way in the world he is about to waste perfectly good hot cocoa, "Alright, c'mere." Prompto cups Noct's cheek and leans in the rest of the way, pressing his lips to his. He holds the kiss for a moment and then pulls away.

 

The sudden motion causes Noct to chase after his lips, "More." he murmurs.

 

Prompto places a hand on his chest, "Noctis Caelum, it's not required that I kiss you for a long period of-" But, before he can say anything more, Noct's lips are back on his. He kisses Prompto softly, yet passionately, holding the kiss much longer than Prompto held his. Prom's fingers curl into the fabric of Noct's sweater before pulling away.

 

"I'm sorry, what were you saying? I got distracted," Noctis says teasingly. "Whatever, you were going to say sounded pretty im-"

 

This time Prompto is the one that cuts off Noctis with a kiss. He tips his head and deepens this kiss, running his thumb across his cheek. Darn Noctis, tricking him and being so kissable and diverting.

 

Though somehow, he can't be too mad.

 

He feels Noctis smile in the kiss before he breaks away. "This was very well thought out." Prompto admits, running his fingers through his hair.

 

"It was, wasn't it?" Noct comments, staring into orbs of shining violet-blue. "Plus, you haven't left yet, so you must be enjoying it a little."

 

"Well, this is pretty romantic," Prompto meets his gaze. "With the tree lights and the soft, piano Christmas music in the background... You know just how to lure me in."

 

"That I do," Noctis pecks his lips, once, then twice, then a third time. He runs his tongue slowly across his own lips, "Mmm, yeah. I think you're a lot sweeter the cocoa."

 

"You're so cheesy." Prompto's hand runs through Noctis' hair down his shoulder. His boyfriend is horrible with words. However, when it comes to lovey-dovey talk with him, words flow out naturally. Noct knows just what to say to get his heart racing and his face glowing as bright as a lit up Christmas tree.

 

Noctis kisses his lips again, making a pleased hum. "I think you should drink some more of that." Noct tells him, pulling away. He reaches over to the coffee table, picks up his mug, and hands it to him.

 

"Don't mind if I do." Prompto says, taking another drink of the beverage. Noctis watches in anticipation, waiting for him to lower the cup. He does lower it, but only for a short moment before bringing it back up to his lips, taking another long drink.

 

"You think you're real cute, don't you?" Noctis says leaning forward, lowering his arm.

 

The blonde lowers his cup and smiles brightly. "You know I'm totally adorable. Especially in my special Santa's helper gift wrapping hat."

 

"Oh, hi there opening." Noctis tips his head, pecking his lips.

 

"Hey, that's my line."

 

"Borrowed it. Now, less talking, more kissing." Noctis whispers, before reconnecting their lips. He hums lowly, pushing Prompto back against the couch. The blonde lifts up his glass, and once again pulls away. "Wait, let me set this down, it's gonna get all over the place."

 

"Right, sorry," Noctis nods, kissing his cheek, then his forehead, then the top of his head.

 

Prompto sets his cup back to the side, then wraps his arms around his boyfriend. "Kay. Now, I'm ready."

 

Noctis kisses from the bridge to the tip of his nose, causing Prompto to let out a soft laugh. When Noct's lips meet his again, he lets out a sigh, tipping his head to the side. It's safe to say all that he was doing is forgotten, and Noctis has become his main focus.

 

His thumbs massage the back of Noct's neck as the kiss continues on, growing warmer each second. Prompto loves moments like this; thinking about it though, he and Noct haven't had a moment like this in a while. He's been so busy with preparations for Christmas.

 

Noctis is the one to break the kiss this time. "It's been confirmed."

 

"What has?"

 

"You taste ten times better than my cocoa," Noctis tells him. "No arguments about it."

 

"Definitely wasn't gonna argue - I wouldn't win anyway," He pauses. "Hey, Noct?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Sorry I've been so focused on Christmas," Prompto runs his hand through his dark locks. "I mean we've done things together, but not stuff like this."

 

"Prom, how long have we been together? I know how you are with Christmas. I know you love it and spend pretty much the entire month thinking about it," Noctis smiles. "It's kinda like me and how I am with cons. And besides-"

 

Prompto cocks his head. "Besides?"

 

"You make me enjoy Christmas a little more every year," Noctis tells him with a smile. "You do such a wonderful job creating memorable Christmas' for the two of us and our friends."

 

"Really?"

 

Noctis nods, "Plus I get to kiss you a lot more than I usually do." He pauses. "You know, if you'd just get me a bunch of mistletoe for Christmas, I'd be happy. I'd hang it around the house and keep up all year long."

 

"You dork," Prompto laughs, tugging him down. "You know you can kiss me as much as you want without that."

 

Noctis smiles warmly, "Guess that's true. But, I think I'll still use it during December, since you're such a Christmas fanatic."

 

"Fine by me," He replies, pulling him closer, brushing his lips against his. "I could actually go for some more kisses right now."

 

"Ooh, I must have got the special, magic mistletoe," Noctis laughs.

 

"No, you totally had me with the ugly Christmas sweater," Prompto replies.

 

"I know. I make everything I wear look good."

 

"Ugh, gods, shut-up and kiss me."

 

Noctis gently squeezes his hips. "Gladly." He whispers before recapturing Prom's lips in another kiss.

 

Yes, there is no other holiday Prompto loves more than Christmas.


End file.
